Christmas Party
by creativetherapy
Summary: When Hotch and the section chief finally greenlight a holiday party, Spencer surprises the team by asking if he can bring a date. How will the team react to meeting Avery outside the context of a case and, more importantly, how will Avery stack up under BAU scrutiny? Whole team. R/R appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"Merry Holidays, my lovelies!" Garcia greeted the agents as she buzzed through the room, a box filled with holiday decorations in her arms. The BAU bullpen thrummed with activity and busywork as the agents raced to lighten their workload by the end of the day.

"Baby girl, what are you doin'?" Morgan looked up from the report he was typing to see Garcia set the box down and remove from it yards of red and gold garland.

"I _finally_ got Hotch to agree to a holiday party," Garcia said excitedly. "We're going to do it right!"

"About that..." Reid looked to the others, "does anyone mind if I bring a - a friend?"

"A friend? A what friend? A lady friend?" Garcia asked, suddenly more interested in the young agent than the tinsel she had been reaching for.

"You got a girl, Reid?" Morgan fixed him with a teasing look. "How'd you manage that?"

Reid flushed, swallowing awkwardly. "You remember the case a couple months back? The, uh...the voodoo case?"

Garcia's jaw dropped. Morgan's eyes widened.

"Avery?" Garcia asked. "You're seeing Avery?"

"Who's doing what?" J.J asked as she joined them, finished with her daily scut work.

"Remember that case where Reid was sweet on one of the suspects?" Morgan brought J.J up to speed.

"She was never a suspect." Reid countered.

"Try tellin' you that." Morgan retorted, bobbing his seat back and forth.

"That's right." Garcia remembered, as though it were a twist in a particularly thrilling soap opera. "You were really mean to her."

"Wait, is this... Pamela Mitchell's daughter?" J.J asked, looking to Spencer "The one you met at the movies?"

"How did you convince her to go out with you?" Garcia asked. "I mean... man accuses me of murder, that's a deal breaker."

Reid nodded, taking their abuse patiently.

"We've been dating a couple of months," he explained slowly, "I don't know, I just... I want to get your guys' read on her."

J.J looked impressed. "Sure, Spence. Bring her. Hey, Rossi," She flagged down the older agent as he exited his office, agent Hotchner at his side. "You know Spence is bringing a date tonight?

"Oh, you're bringing Avery." Rossi sounded pleased as he looked at the young doctor. "Good."

Derek looked stricken. "You knew pretty boy had a girlfriend?"

Rossi ignored him, once again addressing the youngest agent. "I look forward to meeting her in a less official capacity." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"You okay?" Spencer asked. Avery stood outside the doors to the building, a step behind him. She paused, nervously back stepping as he reached for the handle.

"I, uh..." She began. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, they haven't seen me since that business with my mom, and – and all that..." She tugged the sleeves of her sweater down over her wrists, as though unconsciously trying to hide in the garment.

"You'll be fine." Spencer reached for her hand, giving it a light squeeze. She looked up at him. "They'll love you."

"They love _you._ " Avery corrected with an insecure chuckle. "Which means they'll eat me alive."

"Come on." Spencer encouraged gently as he opened the door, ushering her through with his hand on the small of her back. "And if you get nervous, stick close to me or Garcia. She loves everyone."

* * *

"What do you think she's like?" Garcia asked J.J in a low tone.

"I don't know, but if Spence likes her, she's got to be alright..." J.J replied. "I mean... right?"

"You kidding?" Derek asked. "Boy pulls her in for questioning, practically accuses her to her face of brutal murder, and ends up getting a date?"

"It's like the plot of a telenovela." Garcia dubiously agreed.

"And ain't no way Reid's got _that_ much game." Morgan finished.

"Never underestimate the power of a sincere apology from an honest person." Rossi commented dispassionately, reaching for a bowl of mixed nuts on one of the desks.

"You knew about this." J.J folded her arms, fixing Rossi with an almost accusatory stare. "What is she like?"

Dave Rossi shook his head innocently, gesturing with a handful of mixed nuts.

"I only know what Reid's told me." He deferred. "She seems sweet."

"Sweet." Garcia repeated hopefully. "Okay, well, sweet's good. I mean, cookies are sweet and everyone loves them, right? Is that the one word you'd use, then? Sweet?"

"One word?" Rossi's brow furrowed.

"Yeah, you know..." Garcia explained. "If you're only allowed to describe someone with one word -"

"Like I said," He protested again "I only know what Reid's told me."

"But he's told you more than he's told us." Penelope insisted. "So is that it? Sweet?"

"Fine, yes." Rossi finally conceded. Something caught his attention and he looked past the group, out doors of the bullpen and into the hallway. "Although... "legs" would also be apt."

The group turned to see Avery and Spencer enter together, Avery wearing a pair of bright blue pumps that drew the eye from the black dress skimming her athletic hour-glass build and down her long legs.

"Damn." Morgan admitted, clearly impressed. "You know how when we're working a case we just see the details of the crime and we don't let physical preferences get involved?

"Yup." Rossi confirmed.

"I'm regretting that." Derek deadpanned.

"Yup." Dave replied simply, popping another handful of mixed nuts into his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer guided Avery through the sea of unfamiliar faces and toward where his team was gathered. The pair chatted inaudibly with each other, Avery smiling as Spencer chuckled at something she said.

Spencer looked to the team as they drew closer.

"Uh, guys," He looked to each of them, an edge of nerves in his voice. "This is Avery Mitchell. Avery, this is Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau -"

"Call me J.J" J.J interrupted, shaking Avery's hand.

"And, uh, Dave Rossi."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Rossi clasped her hand warmly. "Ti diamo il benvenuto."

"Buena sera, grazie." Avery replied, smiling happily.

"Parlo italiano?" Rossi asked in mild surprise.

"Si, un po." She laughed. "I'll admit, very poorly."

"Avery studied art for six months in Florence back in college." Reid explained.

Rossi nodded, apparently quite satisfied. "Have you been given a tour of the BAU?"

"I... have not." She responded uncertainly.

Rossi smiled charmingly and, taking her hand, wrapped her arm around his. "If you'll excuse us," he said to the team "follow me."

Avery shot an amused but anxious look to Spencer, who stifled a chuckle as she allowed Rossi to escort her away from the group. The team watched her go.

"So what's up, Reid?" Morgan asked, turning back to Spencer, who stood there innocently. "You messin' with us?"

"What?" Reid looked confused. "No."

"She's really pretty!" Garcia whispered, fidgeting excitedly excitedly.

"Yeah, Spence. Well done." J.J nodded.

Morgan shook his head. "Nope." He chuckled. "Nope, I'm not buyin' it." He pointed to Reid "And you know if you're messin' with me, I'll get you."

"You know, it's okay, Morgan." Reid placated him cheekily. "Jealousy is an absolutely natural response. Just... try not to let it ruin your evening."

Derek Morgan's shoulders slumped, his head cocking in annoyance.


	4. Chapter 4

"So there I am, in the restricted area of the Bargello, looking at these _amazing_ needlework chairs." Avery tried to keep a straight face as Rossi listened intently to her story. "I mean, they're stunning, but they've been pulled off exhibit for...some reason, I forget. Anyway, I'm standing there, and the guardia giurata bursts in."

"They didn't." Rossi laughed. Avery nodded.

"Dan, who was _supposed_ to be watching the door, got spooked and took off." She explained. "So they're yelling and yelling, and I can't help myself, I did what I honestly believe anyone in my situation would have done." She grinned. "I pulled this completely confused look and just said "I'm sorry. I'm American."

Rossi laughed again. Avery joined him.

"And they let you go."

"They were really quite nice about it, too." Avery nodded. "I think people are more than willing to believe you're an idiot if you just let them." She shrugged. "But what was I going to do? The sign said no admittance, but the door was clearly unlocked."

"There's a rebellious side to you, Miss Mitchell." Rossi joked as they strolled through the BAU together, her hand still nestled in the crook of his elbow.

"Well, it's admittedly not as dramatic as having to jump off a roof because you didn't realize you were accidentally seducing your crush's married twin sister until her husband came home," Avery teased, turning their banter back on the older man. "But I'd believe I'm not as prone to romantic entanglements as you."

"You make me sound like an old bird dog." Rossi feigned sounding hurt.

"Not at all." Avery countered. "Women run from bird dogs, not to them. No, I think you're a bit of a ladies' man. And I suppose I probably should thank you for that."

Rossi glanced at her with a thoroughly curious expression.

"Spencer told me you encouraged him to contact me, after... well."

"I only gave him a nudge." Rossi assured her.

"Thank you." She said sincerely "For giving him that nudge."

"Hotch!" Rossi flagged down Hotchner, who stood outside his office, a drink in his hand.

Hotch looked over to them, as they approached.

"Avery Mitchell, this is Aaron Hotchner." Rossi introduced them.

Avery shook Hotch's hand amicably as the agent shot a confused and somewhat judgmental glance to Rossi.

Dave shook his head, anticipating Hotchner's thoughts.

"You might remember Avery." Rossi said casually. "She was involved in a case we worked a few months ago."

"Mitchell." Hotchner repeated, remembering. "I thought you looked familiar. I'm very sorry again, about your mother."

"Thank you." Avery nodded politely.

"Avery's here with _Reid_ this evening." Rossi put Hotchner's initial doubts to rest. "I'm just showing her around."

"Nn." Aaron bobbed his head, then smirked at the woman. "Well in that case, Avery, watch out for Dave. He's got a way with the ladies."

Avery chuckled. "We were just talking about that."

"I hope you're enjoying yourself." Hotch offered.

"So far, yes, I -" Avery's attention was pulled away as, from across the room, she spotted Garcia and J.J waving and motioning her over. "Are they... is that for me?"

She motioned in the direction of the women and Hotchner followed her gaze.

"I would imagine so." He said, venturing a muted smile. "Don't let us keep you."

Dave Rossi took Avery's hand from his elbow.

"Grazie per la bellissima serata." He said, kissing her cheeks politely in farewell.

"Grazie," Avery responded in kind "Spero di rivederia presto."

Rossi stepped aside and Avery crossed the room. The men waited til she was out of earshot.

"Reid has a girlfriend." Hotch stated, somewhat surprised.

"And you know, Aaron, she is absolutely delightful." Dave replied encouragingly.

"I'll have to warn him not to leave you alone with her again." Aaron said dryly.

Dave Rossi chuckled at the good-natured ribbing.

"She smiles easily." Aaron observed, watching Avery chatting with the ladies.

"She sees the good in people." Rossi nodded. "Something, in our line of work we forget to do."

"No, it's good." Hotch qualified. "It's good. It's good for Reid." He took a breath. "He spends all his time here, with us..."

"He needs someone who sees a different world than the one we see every day." Rossi finished his thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Avery walked through the milling crowds of other teams of agents toward where the blonde women were motioning to her.

The feeling of a hand on her back startled her and she turned her head to see Spencer at her shoulder.

"There you are." Avery breathed a sigh of relief as he joined her.

"Rossi finally let you go, huh?" Spencer teased lightly, keeping his hand on her back as they made their way through the room. "I started to worry you'd be leaving with him."

Avery chuckled. "The night is young, and he _is_ a charmer." She teased back.

They reached J.J and Garcia, who stood near one of the desks. A slim man with an angular face stood near J.J, chatting with her quietly. J.J cut the conversation short as Spencer and Avery neared.

"Avery, this is my husband." J.J motioned to the man standing at her side.

"William LaMontagne Jr." He introduced himself in a slow Southern drawl as he took her hand.

"Avery Mitchell. Nice to meet you." Avery said.

"Are they runnin' ya through yo paces?" Will asked mildly.

"It's a little unnerving." Avery admitted. "I'm afraid everyone will profile everything I say."

"They have that effect." Will nodded knowingly. "Took J.J more than a year to introduce me to 'em. But don't let 'em scare ya. They're good people."

"Will was the detective on a case we were on in Louisiana." J.J explained.

"Speaking of cases," Garcia segued "and I know this is super rude, but I'm dying to know – literally, dying – the curiosity is killing me. _How_ , after everything that happened, _how_ did you end up dating Reid?"

"Garcia!" Reid protested, embarrassed as Avery stood dumbfounded by the question.

"I'm sorry." Penelope apologized. "I really am. I usually try so hard to make such a great first impression, I just... I really want to know."

J.J tilted her head guiltily. "We are all kind of curious."

"Um..." Avery shook her head, still taken aback by the question.

"You know what, never mind." Garcia shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." Avery waved off her apology. "It's just... it's not that exciting."

"You don't have to-" Spencer began.

.

"No, really." Avery shook her head, squeezing his arm affectionately. "He just... Spencer came to the gallery. He apologized, we talked... a lot... things just kind of kept on from there."

"That's it?" Garcia asked.

Avery shrugged, nodding. "It really is, yeah."

"Oh, Morgan's going to be so mad." Garcia giggled to herself.

"What?" Avery passed a confused glance between the two women.

"Okay, I don't know if you know this," J.J prefaced "but Spence doesn't date a lot."

"Or ever." Garcia quipped.

"Guys, please don't." Spencer pleaded as though the women were showing his baby pictures to his prom date.

"Morgan's been bugging him all night to tell him what his secret is." J.J confided gleefully. "He's convinced Spence is trying to mess with him."

"He even accused Reid of paying you to pretend to be his date -" Garcia's face paled as soon as the words escaped her lips.

The conversation fell dead. Avery stood, stunned and wilted.

"Oh." Garcia stammered, horrified by her own words. "Oh, no. No, it's not like that."

"No," J.J agreed. "No, none of us would ever suggest -"

"Would you guys just stop, please?" Reid interjected, his voice defeated and full of frustration. He leaned his head next to Avery's, speaking to her gently. "I'm sorry, Avery. We don't have to stay, if you-"

"No." She said calmly, taking a breath. "He thinks Spencer paid me, just to mess with him, huh?" She nodded as a plan formed in her mind. She scanned the room. "That's – that's Morgan, right over there, right?" She pointed toward a corner of the room, where a bar had been set up, and where Morgan stood nearby, on his cell phone.

"Uhm... yeah." J.J said cautiously. "But look, he really didn't -"

"Right." Avery wasn't listening as she pulled off the sweater she wore over her dress and passed it to Spencer. "Hold this please. Back in a tick."

Without another word, she sashayed across the room, toward the bar and toward the unsuspecting Derek Morgan. The three of them watched her go, the lack of a sweater revealing the low-cut back of the dress and bare shoulders. Her hips swayed as she strode confidently through the crowd.

"Any idea what she's doing?" J.J asked nervously.

"I haven't known her long enough to be sure," Spencer answered honestly. "But I don't think Morgan's going to like it."

"I am really... _really_ sorry." Garcia apologized once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Avery's thoughts churned as she crossed the room toward Derek Morgan, summing him up to her best guess as he talked on his phone. She hung back a moment, waiting til he was nearly finished with his call to sidle up to him at the bar.

"Alright." Derek said to the person on the other line. "Alright, I'll stop by later, then. Yeah. Yeah, you, too. Bye." He ended the call.

"Hey." Avery said casually, leaning slightly against the black-clothed high counter. "It's Derek, right?"

"Hey." Morgan turned his head toward her. "Yeah, Derek."

"Everyone calls you Morgan around here, it's hard to keep first names straight." She explained.

Derek smirked. "You get used to it."

Avery's eyes met his. She smirked knowingly before turning her attention to the bartender.

"A dry white, please." She said, handing him cash with her left hand.

"Nice ink." Morgan sounded surprised as he commented on the colorful tattoo spanning the length of her inner left forearm. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a tattoo."

"No?" Avery arched an eyebrow, taking her drink and turning to Morgan. "Oh, there's loads you don't know about me."

She took a sip of wine, watching him carefully. "I have an idea, though. Why don't we blow out of here."

Morgan's brow furrowed and his expression quirked with the unexpected comment.

"What?"

Avery shrugged slightly, brushing the glass of wine lightly against her lips as she gazed deeply at him.

"Maybe I'll show you my other tattoos." She said. "Ones in, uh... less polite places."

She smirked at his reaction, maintaining her composure as he wrapped his head around what she was saying.

"Okay..." He held his hand out, as though trying to halt the conversation. "First, I have a girlfriend."

Avery chuckled. "As though my services are for single men only?" She shook her head, leaning into him. "I'm very discreet."

"You're here with Reid." Morgan protested.

"You seem more fun." Avery countered.

Morgan shook his head, chuckling. "No, okay, I get it. I'm onto it." He grinned. "You're messin' with me, because of what I said."

Avery's eyes widened innocently as she fixed him with a blank, questioning look. "I... don't know what you're talking about." She assured him, "But I do know this place we could go. It's not too far from here."

She moved closer. Derek took a step back, glancing quickly around him to see who was listening. The rest of the room seemed entirely preoccupied with the party.

"No, you -" He said, doubt mingled with a growing anxiety spreading across his features. "You're an artist, not a -"

"And yet you think I'm here because someone _paid_ me." Avery broke character, pulling away from Morgan and fixing him with a pointed glare.

He stared at her, unsure if he was more surprised or relieved.

"You were just messin' with me." He said.

"Of course I was messing with you." Avery shot, simultaneously annoyed and amused at the ridiculousness of the entire scenario. "You assumed I was paid to be here."

Morgan shook his head, embarrassment filling him. "Look, that's not what I meant." He began. "Not – I was just giving Reid a hard time."

Avery arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms, fixing him with a look that made him squirm a little.

"I'm sorry." He said finally. "It was out of line."

Avery waited a moment, reading his expression carefully before smiling broadly and shrugging.

"Well then, you're forgiven." She said as though nothing had happened, leaving Morgan even more confused.

"So... we're good?" He clarified.

"Oh, yeah, fine." Avery shrugged, grinning. "No, I wasn't even all that mad, really." She took a drink of wine. "I mean, surprised – and don't get me wrong, it was totally out of line, what you said – but no, we're good."

Derek shook his head, grinning as he began to see the humor for himself.

"One thing, though." Avery said.

"What's that?" Morgan asked.

"In future, bear in mind I am happy to mess with your head. Absolutely free of charge." She tilted her head in the direction of where the others were waiting, before turning and heading toward them.

"Oh," Morgan laughed, following her. "Oh, that's cold."


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright." Morgan held his hand up in mock defeat as they rejoined the group. "Reid, I owe you an apology."

"That was beautiful and terrifying." Garcia choked through fits of giggles.

Avery grinned, taking her sweater from Reid's hands and lacing an arm around his back.

"Thanks for holding that." She said. "Want to get some air?"

"Uh, yeah." Spencer nodded.

The hallway was quiet, the air cooler than in the bullpen.

"Everything okay?" Spencer asked as they stepped a few feet beyond the door.

"Yeah." Avery sounded surprised. "Oh, yeah. I just... meeting all these new people... just wanted some time with a familiar favorite." She shot him a quick and affectionate sideglance.

Reid flushed.

"What did you say to Mor-"

Avery interrupted the question with a slight shake of her head.

"Okay." He conceded with a quiet laugh. "Are you having a good time?"

"I am." Avery nodded. "Thanks for inviting me."

* * *

"Okay, so what do we think of her?" Penelope Garcia asked as she, J.J and Derek watched the pair through the bullpen doors from their vantage point near the desks.

"Well she's definitely got Rossi's vote." J.J noted. "Did she _really_ pretend to be a call girl?"

Morgan shook his head. "I did not – who told her I said that?"

"Oh, she gets my vote just for that." Garcia once again dissolved into giggles. "Anyone who can make your face look like that -"

"Harsh, Baby Girl." Morgan retorted. "That's harsh."

"She's definitely into him." J.J mused as she watched the couple interact. "See how she's leaning in to the conversation?"

"Yeah, but this isn't her first rodeo." Derek noted.

"You two've got your crazy profiler decoder rings on, and I don't have one." Penelope teased. "Fill me in."

Will rolled his eyes.

"Y'see how she's leaning in to him, but not too close?" Derek pointed out the body language of Reid's date, explaining the intricacies of it from a profiler's perspective. "She wants him to know she's interested, but doesn't want to seem _too_ interested."

"She wants him to make the first move." J.J continued. "Or at least work for it."

"Make sure he's interested, too." Morgan concluded.

Out of their earshot, Spencer said something. They watched Avery laugh.

"Okay, that's totally got to be a fake laugh." Garcia decided. "Reid's not funny."

"That's real." J.J corrected.

"Reid's funny?" Penelope was baffled.

"You all think you maybe want to give them some privacy?" Will suggested good naturedly, knowing full well what their answer would be.

"Woah... check that out." Derek drew their attention back to the couple as Avery laced her fingers through Reid's, drawing his hand up and reading his watch as they talked.

"What?" Garcia shrugged. "I don't see anything."

"Baby girl, what time is it?"

"It's -" Garcia moved to check her watch, suddenly understanding. "Oh, I getcha."

"You don't check someone else's watch unless you're comfortable with them." J.J said "And Reid doesn't even shake hands."

"Which means he is _definitely_ into her." Penelope concluded.

"Here they come." J.J warned as Spencer opened the door, entering the room behind Avery.

"I've got to get going." Avery said as they neared. "I've got to get home and pack."

"Leaving town for Christmas?" J.J asked. It seemed strange now that Spencer had made plans to spend Christmas with her and Will, but if Avery was leaving, it made sense.

"Going up to my dad's new place." Avery explained. "Helping him get settled. You know... first Christmas alone and all that. Be there for each other."

"Have a safe trip." J.J said.

"Thanks. It was nice meeting all of you." Avery shook hands around the group until she reached Garcia, who scooped her up in a tight hug.

"I am so glad you're here." She said happily. "Reid, if you don't keep her, I will."

"Thanks." Avery chuckled.

"I'll walk you out." Spencer offered.

"You don't have to." Avery assured.

"No, it's okay." He looked to the group. "I'll be back."

They turned and once again exited, leaving the two agents and the technical analyst once again alone.

"What do you think?" J.J asked, once they were out the door and safely out of earshot. "Kiss goodnight?"

"Oh yeah." Will, who despite his best efforts had been paying keen attention, chimed in with his slow drawl. "Definitely a kiss goodnight."

"Nah." Morgan shook his head. "Reid doesn't shake hands, he definitely isn't gonna kiss her in public. They haven't been dating _that_ long."

An idea struck Garcia.

"Follow me, and we'll find out!" She chirped, trotting quickly toward her office. "To the Room of Omniscient Presence!"

J.J and Derek traded looks before following her, Will in tow.


	8. Chapter 8

Garcia's office was as brightly and festively decorated as the bullpen, despite not being part of the party. Christmas lights and garland twinkled as the four of them squeezed into the small room, crowding around the monitors. The technician took her seat, tapping away at her keyboard and performing a brand of magic the others could only marvel and guess at until a grainy black and white image of the sidewalk outside the doors of the BAU appeared on the screen.

"Just in time." She muttered happily as the security camera captured Reid and Avery exiting the building.

"Has this thing got audio?" J.J asked. Penelope shook her head.

"This is the best I can do."

"Doesn't matter what he says anyway." Morgan scoffed. "He ain't gonna kiss her."

"I wouldn't bet on your confidence." Will drawled.

"You wanna bet against it?" Morgan arched an eyebrow at Will. "Ten bucks says it doesn't happen."

Will looked from Morgan to J.J, whose silence on the matter answered well enough for him.

"You're on, brother." He shook Morgan's hand, sealing the bet, and they returned their attention to the screen.

The temperature had dropped. Avery crossed her arms against the chill as they stood outside the door, chatting inaudibly.

"He's offering her his coat." J.J surmised.

"He's gonna kiss her." Will predicted casually, taking a pull from the drink in his hand, not even bothering to watch the screen.

"She didn't take it." Morgan's confidence jumped. "No kiss."

"Shh!" Garcia shushed them.

"Garcia, there's no sound." Morgan retorted.

"Shush anyway." She snapped.

"Oh, wait, okay, here we go." J.J motioned to the screen.

Avery stepped closer to Reid, who wrapped his arms around her. They stood there a moment, finishing their conversation, before.

"HA!" Morgan laughed triumphantly. "Well, look at that. A very polite goodnight hug."

Will looked at the screen in surprise as Derek gloated, before pulling his wallet from his jacket pocket and paying his debt.

Morgan took the cash.

"What'd I say?" Derek asked, his self-esteem once again restored. "Lover boy just doesn't have the moves." He held up the cash Will had just given him. "I'm gonna go get a drink."

J.J rolled her eyes, suitably amused, but finished with the game.

"C'mon Will." She said. "We'd better say goodbye. The sitter's waiting up."

Will shrugged, following Derek out the door, J.J behind him, leaving Garcia alone in the room. She plunked some keys on her keyboard, somewhat deflated.

"Hey," Reid's voice startled her. "What are you doing in here?"

"Me?" She tried not to sound guilty. "Nothing."

Reid grinned, entering. "What did you think of Avery?"

"She's really nice." Garcia nodded as Reid balanced against the desk, listening intently to her response. "I like her."

"Yeah. I thought you might." Reid nodded. "You know, she's got a bigger Doctor Who collection than I do?"

"Really?" Penelope's face brightened excitedly.

Reid smiled before another thought overtook him. His brow furrowed curiously.

"Hey, do you know why Morgan's suddenly in such a good mood?"

"Oh, his world suddenly makes sense again since you didn't kiss Avery good -" For the second time that evening, Garcia bit her tongue. "I am really not the secret-keeper of this group." She finished.

"Who says I didn't kiss her goodnight?" Reid asked.

Garcia flushed. "We... may have been watching you... outside the building."

"Oh." Reid said dispassionately as he nodded. Thinking over her admission, he slowly stood. "I see..."

Garcia sat quietly, a sheepish look on her face as the agent turned and headed to the door, stopping in the doorway.

"You know, if you were going to spy on us," he turned quietly. "you should have hacked the camera in the elevator."

Penelope Garcia sat pleasantly shocked as Reid, almost too embarrassed to be proud, slipped from the room.


End file.
